Meeting Stiles
by Bookslover101
Summary: Firehouse 51 has a new counselor and he has ties to a member of their little family. Yeah I know it's bad summery, but I've been told it's a cute story. Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot.


**Meeting Stiles.**

 **A/N: I just wanted to write this story because I just wanted to. But this plot line has been in my head all day and I just had to write. And that is saying something….I usually hate writing things down. Anyway I'll just get on with my story.**

The first date that Wallace Boden had with Melissa Donna McCall nee Robbins was great. It was so great that they had another and another. The date became such a daily thing they finally became an official couple. One night after they had eaten a nice romantic dinner Donna turned around and faces him.

"I have something to tell you." She told him. She looked kind of nervous. Wallace wonders what she was nervous about. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad.

"Okay." He replies slowly taking a deep breath, as if he was trying to brace himself for this revelation.

"I have a son." She blurted out. Wallace felt relived and quickly exhale.

"Oh, is that all you were worried about telling. Because if that the case." He says pulling her close and wrapping his around her. "I'll have you know that I also have a son." He began to pull her forward down the street. "So tell about your son."

"Well his name is Scott and he is in veterinary school and it's going well. Which I'm surprise at."

"Really?" Donna nods her head. "Why is that?"

"He and his friends were always getting into trouble; especially his best friend. He is like a brother to him, and is like a second son to me. His name is Stiles."

That's when she told about all the things that her son and his friends got into. He laughs when Donna had to explain the one time she couldn't ground her son.

"Everything that I was going to ground him, he came back on why it was illogical to ground him. Finally I just said, 'Fine! No Stiles!'" She laughs "And of course that didn't last long." They were laughing about the stories. In turn Wallace gave information about his son. Who is his son in all but blood was like. They talk for hours. The evening ended on a good note. This was in Donna bed.

Months pass and they found out that Donna was pregnant. Wallace trying to do the right thing asked her to marry him. It was not very romantic thing to do. So she said no. Finally he got the stick out of his ass and proposed to her in a romantic gesture. She said yes to this proposal. They had the wedding in front of the fire station with Herrmann as his best man and Mills as the clergyman. The wedding was beautiful. But that's not to say that the marriage was peaceful. They had their fight. And their arguments, like what to name the baby. It was during the very same argument that Donna went into labor. They had son name Terrance Boden.

Five months had passed since the birth of Terrance, and Wallace was finally going to meet his new step son and his best friend/brother Stiles. Because the wedding was rush, Scott wasn't able to make it. Nor was anyone from Donna's family except a young girl named Lydia Martian. Apparently she was the represented of the 'pack', whatever that was. But she 'deemed' him worthy for Donna's hand in marriage. But this new development was making him nervous and excited. The whole team was in the kitchen for dinner. It was Mills' turn to cook for them.

"Hey is everything okay" Herrmann asked Wallace. He could tell that something was on his mind. Wallace replied with a head shake.

"No just excited." Herrmann looked a little confused so he explains a little more. "Donna's son is coming over for dinner next week."

"Isn't he a little too young to be eating at the big kids table?" Randall "Mouch" McHolland asked. The whole team groaned at the stupid question. Wallace just laughed at that.

"No. Not Terrance, but from Donna's first marriage. His name is Scott." He told the group.

"Where was he when you two got hitch." Cruz asked after swallowing a spoonful of food. "We didn't see him there?"

"We really didn't see anyone from her family there." Mills said it quietly. But it was loud enough that everyone heard the comment. Wallace can see what they were thinking. Maybe her family didn't approve of their marriage, and boycotted the wedding. Even at this day and age it can still happen. So Wallace filled in the silence.

"Scott was an intern at a veterinary hospital. We had the wedding so quickly that he didn't have enough time to get the time off. But there was someone from her family there." They looked surprise and began to wander who that person was. "Her name is Lydia Martian. She was the pretty red head that Otis was trying to hit on." That got everybody laughing. Everyone that is, except Otis. They all remembered how the fiery red head shot down his advances. He didn't even get to open his mouth when she flat out said "No thanks. You're cute but I already have a boyfriend. And I don't dance." And with that she turned around and walked away.

"Well captain, I hope everything goes great with that dinner." Matthew Casey told him, and everyone agreeing with him. That was the end of the matter.

Three days later everyone was doing their own thing. Severide was playing cards with his group. Mills and Otis were packing up equipment and Herrmann and Mouch was sitting in lawn chairs looking out form hanger. Dawson was doing inventory check in her EMT truck. All in all it was a normal day.

Herrmann and Mouch were talking about their home lives when they see a young man walking up to them. He was wearing jeans pant, convers for shoes, and he has plaid shirt with a Batman logo underneath. He was also smoking a cigarette. He stops just a couple feet from them.

"Can we help you" Herrmann asked from his lawn chair. His voice causes everyone to stop what they were doing and looked toward their direction. But the man didn't answer; he just began to look around, like he was looking for something. So Herrmann tried again. "Heeelllllooo, can I help you." This time he got out of his lawn chair and walk up to him. Again he did not answer. "Look pal if you need help we can help you, but you got to give us an answers." The replay that he got was a blow of smoke to the face.

"Why you little-" He began to say, put his arms up and grab his plaid shirt. Everyone in the hanger felt the tension and got up from their position readying themselves if things get bad. Casey came up between them and grab Herrmann arm

"Hey there, what seems to be the problem?" He asks trying to defuse the tension.

"Nothing." Herrmann replies, taking his arm from Casey and sat back down in his lawn chair. The man looked amused with the situation. Casey looked at the new man with interested and contempt.

He sighs and asked the man the same question that Herrmann asked. "Can I help you?"

The man nodded his head and put out the cigarette that he had by dropping to the ground and stomping on it to put out the flames. Than he pick up the butt and put it in his cigarette case.

"Yes, I'm here to see Captain Boden." He tells him. "But I can't seem to fine him." He continues to look around. Herrmann shakes his head.

"What couldn't you just have said that when I asked that?" He mutters.

The young man laughs softly "I'm sorry. I should have answered your question. Have you seen Captain Boden?" His tone of voice definitely mocking him, and it told everyone that he was only asking that question to get under Herrmann's skin.

Boden was coming out of the door that leaded to the kitchen and beds rooms just as he heard that.

"I'm Captain Boden." He says coming up to the group. "How can I help you?" he asks.

He looks up and down Boden, as if judging him. "I am your new psychologist"

"The New Psychologist?" Otis asks "Why do we need a psychologist?"

"I didn't even know that we had an old psychologist." Munch mumbles to the group softly.

The young man snorts with amusement. He clearly heard the comment. "Yes well the city of Chicago thinks that you need one. Especially after what happen to Miss Leslie Shay"

Everyone stilled after hearing her name. Severide clench his hands together. They were still upset about her death. Even after all this time.

The psychologist looked at everyone reaction. "Clearly they were right in that assumption." He stated seriously for once in the five minutes since they've known the guy.

Boden spoke up again. "I'm sorry but what was your name again?"

"Oh, right. Sorry my name is- "

"Stiles?" a voice came behind the fighter fires. They looked back and saw Donna holding Terrance in her arms. She was visiting her husband, as she usually does every week.

"Mrs. M!" The young therapist now dubbed as Stiles replies. He walks past the group and hugs her and the baby. "Oh, wait. Its Mrs. B. now isn't it? And is this Baby Terrance that I have been hearing about? He's so cute. Scott is so happy about finally meeting him tonight. He keeps going on and on. Seriously it's like me when I have too much Adderall."

The group was stumped. One minute this guy was basically a mute. Now it seem that he can't stop talking. But the shock wore off and Boden finally found his voice.

"Wait this is Stiles?"

Both Donna and Stiles nodded their answers to his question.

"What is a Stiles?" Herrmann asks just like everyone who has heard his name for the first time.

"It's a family nickname." Stiles explain "My full name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski."

"Okay then." Casey says in reply to that.

Donna looks at Stiles "What are you doing here?"

"Well as I said to these lovely people I'm here as their new Psychologist"

Donna raises a brow. "Psychologist? I thought that Ralph got you into the FBI academy?"

Stiles bobs his head side to sides, "Yeah, but after the whole fiasco in high school, the FBI was too tame for me. Now the whole human mind is an interesting complex structure; one that I can study for year and will never get bored of."

"Who is Stiles?" Mouch ask

"Stiles is a dear friend of my oldest son. They were so connected at the hips at stiles here is like a second son to me?"

"Ohhhhh, Mrs. B!" Stiles whines, putting his arm around her shoulders. "That the most nice thing that you have ever said bout me."

"Wait a minute!" Otis yells. Every pair of eyes turn to him. "Is it me, or is it a _Big coincident_ that Stiles is suddenly our New Psychologist? Stiles who happened to be Donna's eldest best friend; who is happening to be coming over for dinner tonight, meeting the Captain for the first time?"

"Oh, Please Otis." Cruz tells him "You're just over thinking it"

"No, not really." Stiles voice stated. They turned back to him, and saw that he was playing tickle monster with the laughing baby. "When they first asked me if I wanted to be your Psychologist, I'll admit I was hesitant. But then I learned that it was Captain Boden's fire house. I decided to take to see who this character that married this woman who was like a mother to me. I mean there is only so much a background check can do."

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" Donavon was the one to ask this question.

"Don't worry. If there comes a time were Mrs. B and the captain brake up," Stiles further explains as he ducks a slap coming his way by Donna, "Haven forbids, there won't be a body to be conflict of interest." He puts on a deadly smirk. One that sends chills up everyone spins. And just a quickly and it came, his face turned into a 'happy go lucky' smile. "Also there will be another psychologist that will see to him."

Donna takes Terrance back form Stiles. "Well, now that over and done with. Stiles are you still coming to dinner tonight?"

Stiles look over to Captain Boden and then back to Donna. "Yep," Drawing out the p. "wouldn't miss it even there was a hit list."

"Great! Now I'm going to the store to get everything" Donna walks out of the firehouse.

"I'll come with" Stiles says walking out with her.

"Well," Herrmann goes up to Boden while still looking the retreating due. "You're in for an interesting night."

All Boden can do is nod. At that time the systems went of stating that there was a fire three miles down. That set the group into motion. One thing for certain, starting to thinks will get more interesting for everyone here at Chicago firehouse 51.

The End

 **Finally it done. Sorry I have horrible grammar. Pleas R &R but please if it's negative please be respectful. I'm no English major.**


End file.
